Murder is no game
by Evelyn Knight
Summary: Who killed Fred Peep and why? Every suspect has a motive and something to hide. Human fic AU. Now being Beta Read by FanFicAddict02
1. The Farmer in the lake

Murder is no game.

I don't own Toy Story or any of it's characters. I own any and all original characters.

A/N This a another AU human TS fic, but this had nothing to do with my other TS human fics. Hope you all like it. A/N

Detective Hamm and Detective Head looked over the dead body lying in the water and shook their heads. The body was face down and all Detective Hamm could tell was that it was man and, by the greying hair on the back of his head, it was an older man wearing a white T-shirt and overalls.

'Where is the medical examiner?' Det. Hamm asked himself. He needed to know whether this had been due to homicide or not: The man could have been drunk and fell into the water before drowning; he could've had a heart attack and dropped dead in the water?

"Here comes Rex now and look at his hair!" Det. Head exclaimed.

Det. Hamm turned and saw the medical examiner coming towards them.

"Rex! Your hair is green!" He said.

"Yeah, I know. My kids dyed it."

"Why'd you let your kids dye your hair?" Asked Det. Head.

"I thought it'd be a good way to bond with them. So what do we have here?"

"You tell us," Det. Head told him, pointing to the body.

When Rex turned the body over, they could all see that the man had been beaten beyond recognition.

"You think he was beaten to death?" Asked Det. Hamm.

"We won't know till the autopsy."

"Well?" Det. Head asked when the autopsy was over.

"He was alive when he went into the water. I found water, mud, and plant life in his lungs. I doubt that he had been conscious when he went in though, and he wasn't beaten by hand either."

"So what was he beaten with?" Asked Det. Head.

"A hammer. A big hammer at that. He's been dead for about two days."

"Can you pin point the time of death?" Questioned Det. Head.

"Well the contents in his stomach were mainly half-digested beef and vegetables. So, if you can find out when he ate last, it will help pin point the time of death. Any idea who our John Doe is?"

"According to the I.D we found in his wallet, his name is Fred Peep. We just need his finger prints to conform it," Det. Hamm informed.

"You got it."

The Peep farm was nice and well kept. Det. Hamm drove the car down the dirt road and to the farmhouse.

"Let's see if anyone's home," Det. Head suggested.

When they knocked on the door, a middle-aged woman soon answered.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Mrs. Peep?" Asked Det. Hamm

"Yes, I'm Emily Peep."

"I'm Det. Hamm and this is my partner Det. Head."

"Is this about my husband Fred? Has he been found? Is he all right?" She breathlessly stammered.

"I'm sorry to have to tell this Mrs. Peep, but your husband's dead," Det. Hamm.

The sound Emily made was something between a scream and a cry.

"Mom!" Called the voice of a young girl. A few seconds later a young girl, around thirteen, appeared. She had curly blond hair and was wearing a pink dress. "Who are you? What did you do to my mother?" She ordered trying to sound more grown up then she was.

"Bo, these men are Detectives and-and," She couldn't finish, so Det. Head told Bo for her.

The Mother and the daughter sat with the detectives in the living room.

"The last time I saw Fred was at breakfast the day before yesterday," Emily said, sobbing. "He said he was going to take a look at our apple orchard and then head down into town to spend the day there. I remember him saying that he was going to look at the new sheering equipment," Emily sniffled. "We have a lot of sheep. He said he wouldn't be back until after dinner and he'd eat in town. Was it a car crash?"

"No ma'am" Det. Head told her. "This isn't going to be easy, but your husband was murdered."

Both Emily and Bo went pale.

"How?" Emily murmured.

"You might want your daughter to leave the room?" Det Hamm told her.

"No!" Bo yelled. "I'm not leaving; he was my father. I have a right to know!"

"He was nearly beaten to death, then thrown into water and he drowned," Det. Head told them.

"Did your husband have any enemies?" Asked Det. Hamm.

"Jessie," Bo said.

"Bo!" Her mother yelled.

"Who's Jessie?" Asked Det. Head.

"My older half sister."

"Jessie's my daughter from my first marriage, but she's only seventeen. She wouldn't do anything like that!"

"She punched him once," Bo said.

Hamm and Head exchanged glances. It wouldn't be the first time a teenage girl killed a parent or a step-parent, but before either of them could make any judgment they'd need to interview her and get her side of the story.

"Where can we get in touch with her?" Asked Det. Head.

"She doesn't live with us anymore," Bo told them. "She lives with the Pride's." There was a tiny amount of venom within her voice.

"They run an inn," Emily told them. "She works for them."

'_That's not all she does there_,' Bo added to herself.

The door to the farmhouse opened and a strapping looking boy, around sixteen, stepped inside.

"Mrs. Peep?" He began. "Is there any news about Mr. Peep?"

"Yes Buzz, there is." She slowly told him. "Terrible, terrible news."

Buzz sat down in disbelief when heard the news.

"This is Buzz Lightyear. He works part-time for us," Emily said.

"I saw him before he went into town," Buzz told them. "He told me he was going to stop at the lumber yard to buy some new fence posts."

"Mrs. Peep, can you tell us what your husband had for breakfast?" Det. Hamm asked.

"Scrambled eggs and pancakes. Why?"

"It helps us with the time frame," Det. Hamm told her.

"Did you find his pick up truck?" Emily asked.

"No we didn't," Det. Head told her.

"I gave a description of it to the police when I filed the missing person's report."

"We'll keep looking for it," Det. Hamm told her.

Before going to the Pride's Inn, Hamm and Head walked all over town retracing the victim's foot-steps. He had been seen all over town that day. They also found out that both Mr. and Mrs. Peep weren't thought of too highly. Apparently, it had something to do with how they treated Mrs. Peep's daughter, Jessie. They found out that Mr. Peep had purchased dinner at the local diner at around nine forty-five. He had bought steak, mashed potatoes, and peas.

"I saw Mr. Peep and the Pride boy, Woody, get into an altercation here at the yard," The lumberyard owner told them.

"Really?" Asked Det. Head. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"I didn't hear all of it. But, apparently, Mr. Peep said something that Woody didn't like and the next thing I knew Woody punched him. Then Mr. Peep said 'You, think you can take me on boy?' and Woody said, 'I just did old man!' then Mr. Peep said 'I don't have time to deal with a young punk like you!' before walking away and Woody yelled 'Anytime old man!'"

"How hard did he punch him?" Questioned Det. Head.

"Not too hard. He didn't draw any blood. I remember asking Fred if he wanted an ice pack. He said 'no"

"What did this Pride kid buy from you?" Asked Det. Hamm.

"I'll get you the receipt. He paid with a credit card."

As Hamm and Head looked over the receipt they saw that, among the items, Woody Pride had bought several different sized hammers.

"I think it's time we go over to the Pride's Inn," Det. Head suggested.

"So do I," Agreed Det. Hamm.


	2. Little girl lost

Murder is no game.

I don't own Toy Story or any of it's characters. I own any and all original characters.

A/N This a another AU human TS fic, but this had nothing to do with my other TS human fics. Hope you all like it. A/N

The hammer banged against the nail violently.

"If you're not careful you're going to mash your thumb."

Woody stopped hammering and looked up at Jessie, who in turn had a hammer and nail in her own hands.

"I'm always careful," He told her. "Besides, you have to hit them hard."

"I know that, but you're hitting it like its alive and you want to kill it. How long have we been working on building this chicken coop anyway?"

Woody looked at his wrist-watch before answering. "'Bout two hours now."

"I hope we finish it in time before the laying hens, your mother ordered, arrive."

"She said, if it's not finished in time, she's going to put them in my room."

"Better yours than mine."

"Oh yeah? Well, how would you like it if I were to put a few raw eggs into your room?"

"Hey, never threaten a girl who has her own hammer." Jessie joked, waving it.

"Hey, I bought you that hammer!" Woody told her.

"Yeah, you sure know how to spoil a girl." Jessie told him sarcastically before resuming on with building the chicken coop. "You know I think your mom's idea, of the Inn having its own supply of fresh eggs, is cool"

"I think it's from growing up on a farm. It wouldn't surprise me if this ended up turning up as an Inn slash farm," Woody remarked.

"That would be kind of nice," Jessie admitted.

"It would? Wouldn't it make you think about when you lived with 'them'?" There was no need to say who 'they' were. Jessie knew Woody meant Emily, her stepfather, and half sister.

"I liked working on the farm. It was the people I didn't like," Jessie told him softly.

Woody bit his lip, wishing he hadn't brought them up. He reached over and rested his hand on her arm. "You'll be free of them soon and then you won't have to worry about them anymore."

"I know," She answered slowly.

The road to the Inn was a bit winding, but Hamm and Head were able to find it. The Inn was large and well kept, as well as the grounds.

"Ever been here?" Hamm asked Det. Head

"No, but my wife keeps on talking about wanting to get away and spend the weekend here if we can find someone to watch the kids."

"Don't look at me."

Mr. and Mrs. Pride were an average looking middle-aged couple and when they found out that the police wanted to talk to their son and Jessie, they were naturally surprised and concerned, but nevertheless they showed them where they were.

Woody had that all American boy look to him. He was long, lean and in a good shape. He could easily swing a hammer and beat a man to near death, but he didn't look like a killer - but most killers don't and both Hamm and Head made a point to remember that.

Jessie was long and lean too, but a little bit shorter then Woody. She was athletic looking. Her long red hair was tied back in a simple braid with a yellow ribbon and the freckles on her face give her a look of pure innocence; but, as with Woody, Hamm and Head knew never to judge a book by its cover.

Hamm and Head eyed the hammers the two teenagers were holding with suspicion. Either hammer could be the murder weapon after all...

"What's going on?" Woody asked slowly.

"This is Det. Hamm and Det. Head," Woody's father told them. "They'd like to talk to you two."

"About what?" Asked Jessie.

"About your stepfather Fred Peep," Det. Head told them. Hamm and Head braced themselves for Woody and Jessie to run; but they didn't.

"What about him?" Jessie asked.

"Why don't we talk about it inside?" Suggested Det. Hamm.

Once inside Mr. and Mrs. Pride's private office, Woody and Jessie set next to each other on the small sofa. Mr. and Mrs. Pride brought in extra chairs.

"Fred Peep is dead. Someone killed him." Det. Head told them. Eyes widened and Mrs. Pride gasped.

"W-what?" Jessie asked, sounding shocked. But Hamm and Head wondered whether this was just an act.

"He was nearly beaten to death, then placed in water and drowned," Det. Head told them.

"Now we're not accusing either of you of anything, but we would like to ask you some questions," Det. Hamm told them. "Now we can ask them here or at the station. It's your choice."

Woody and Jessie looked at Woody's parents for what to do. Seeing them nod, they took it as a sign to talk the detectives.

"What do you want to know?" Woody asked.

"Jessie?" Det. Hamm began. "Why don't you live with your mother?"

Det. Head noted that, as soon as Hamm had stared to question Jessie, Woody had wrapped a protective arm around her.

"It's a long story," Jessie murmured.

"We have time," Det. Hamm told her.

"When I was three Emily, my mother, left my father and I. We never heard from her again. Then, when I was sixteen, my father was killed over seas. I'm not sure how, but my caseworker was able to track Emily down. I don't know why they agreed to take me in. It was clear from the moment I got there that I wasn't wanted. If they had all been any colder then they had been, I would have gotten frostbite. Mr. Peep insisted that I call him just that - Mr. Peep. I couldn't bring myself to call Emily 'mom' and, for the most part, she didn't want me too. Bo acted like I was some intruder out to destroy her world. I can't really blame her though," Jessie said sharing a quick glance with Woody.

Det. Head noted this too.

"I lived with them for about a year," Jessie continued. "Nothing really changed. Then one night at dinner Emily wanted to know when I'd stop calling her by her first name and start calling her mom. I told her I'd start calling her mom when she earned the right to be called that by me. Mr. Peep didn't like that one bit. He jumped up from the table and demanded that I'd show Emily respect. I told him I'd show her respect when she earned that too. Next thing I knew Mr. Peep hit me so hard it knocked me out of my chair on to the floor. It split my lip wide open," She shuttered as she remembered the event. Woody pulled her closer to him to offer what comfort he could - again Det. Head noted it.

"What happened after he hit you?" Det. Hamm asked her.

"I got up off the floor and punched him in the nose."

"Why'd you do that?" Det. Hamm asked.

"I didn't want him to think he could hit me and get away with it. He told me to get out his house and I did. I ran into Woody outside and he brought me here, where Mrs. Pride fixed up my lip."

"What were you doing at the Peep farm?" Det. Head asked Woody.

"I used to board my horse, Bullseye, at the Peep farm," Woody asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Pride let me spend the night here. The next day Emily came here and told us that Mr. Peep didn't want me living with them anymore and that I could come back to get my things, but I had to be gone after that. She didn't care that I had no place to go. Mr. and Mrs. Pride were kind enough to let me stay here and work for them. If it wasn't for them I'd be homeless."


	3. The good son

Murder is no game.

I don't own Toy Story or any of it's characters. I own any and all original characters.

Det. Hamm shifted his gaze towards Woody.

"We heard that you and Mr. Peep had a fight the day he was killed," Det. Hamm stated.

"I hit him once. That was it, and he was fine the last time I saw him," Woody told them evenly.

"Why'd you hit him?" Det. Head asked.

"He called Jessie a name I didn't like."

"Defending the lady's honor?" Det. Hamm asked him.

"Yes. I'm not sorry I hit him. He was nothing but a bully and a coward! I didn't like Mr. Peep, but I didn't kill him and neither did Jessie."

"No one's saying you did."

"But you're thinking it," Woody said defiantly.

"Woody!" His father yelled.

"It's all right Mr. Pride," Det. Hamm told him. "The boy's half right. At this stage, in the investigations, everyone's a suspect. What did you do after you left the lumber yard?"

"I went home; had lunch. Then Jess and I started to work on the chicken coop and after that we had dinner. Then Jess and I went to a party that my friend Baby-Face threw."

"What time did you get back?" Det. Head asked.

"Around one A.M," Jessie answered.

"What did you do that day?" Det. Head asked Jessie.

"I helped out around the Inn. Guests left that day and I cleaned up their rooms."

"Does this 'Baby-Face' have a real name?" Det. Head asked.

"If I tell you, can Jessie and I go?" Woody asked. His tone was annoyed and defiant.

"Sure we're about done here anyway," Det. Hamm said.

Jessie stormed away from Woody, unsure of why she was even angry with him in the first place. Her stepfather was dead - murdered - and she was a suspect; she and Woody! Jessie shook her head. Thanks to the way Woody had acted, they probably thought both herself and Woody were the killers - like some teenage Bonnie and Clyde!

"Jessie?" Woody asked, a little apprehensively.

"Did you have to act like that?" She said, facing him.

"Act like what?"

"You know what like!"

"I just wanted them to know that they're not dealing with some naïve kid."

"Well couldn't you have been a bit nicer about it?" She asked him, clearly annoyed.

"Well I…" Before he could finish, Jessie had thrown herself into his arms.

"What are we going to do Woody? They think we killed him! I know they do!"

Woody wrapped his arms around Jessie protectively. "They don't have anything on us. They can't do anything to us and I won't let them."

Jessie's mind drifted back to the day she first met Woody.

Mr. Peep had told her that Bullseye wasn't their horse and, if she knew what was best for her, she'd keep away from him. He had told her she wasn't even allowed to pet him. But she had always loved horses so she couldn't keep away. So, when no one was around, she took some carrots and snuck off to the barn where Bullseye was.

"Hey there," She said softly to Bullseye. He neighed in response. Jessie approached him softly. "You want a carrot?" She asked, giving him one. Bullseye ate the carrot happily whilst Jessie petted him. "You're a nice horse aren't you," Jessie told him, giving him another carrot.

"Looks like someone made a new friend," A voice spoke up from behind her.

Jessie whirled around to see a boy about her age standing in the doorway.

"Hi, I'm Woody. I see you met my horse," He said, walking over to her.

Bullseye neighed happily when he saw his owner.

"I'm Jessie. Emily's daughter."

"Bo did mention you. Well, any friend of Bullseye is a friend of mine."

"Do you always let your horse pick your friends for you?"

"Only when it comes to pretty girls," Woody told her.

Hearing the sound of a car door slam shut brought her back to the present.

"Do you think I should go see her?" Jessie asked, looking up at him. "I guess I should, shouldn't I?"

"I'll drive you and go with you to see her if you want."

"Yeah I'd like that. I'm not sorry that he's dead, but I'm not happy either. I'm just kind of numb about it, you know?"

"Yeah, me too."

"Detectives," Mr. Pride began. "I'm sorry about the way my son acted. He's at that age where he thinks he knows more than anyone else. And he's planning to major in criminology when he goes to collage, so he thinks he's an expert in that too. He's bit over-protective of Jessie, but he's a good kid. They're both good kids. And I know they had nothing to do with Mr. Peep's murder."

'That's what all the parents say,' Det. Head thought. "Look, like we said before, we're not accusing anyone. If we have any more questions we'll be in touch."

"So what do you think?" Det. Hamm asked his partner once they were in the car.

"Wouldn't be first time teenage lovers killed someone."

"Whoa teenage lovers?"

"It's obvious that those two are more than just friends: Sitting next to each other; he put his arm around her; they shared a glance and he's protective of her."

"You could be onto something, but what's got me thinking was that Jessie said her mother left her and her father when she was three. Now Bo didn't look any younger than thirteen. Why leave one family and start another one so quickly?"

A/N For some reason I keep hearing "Take on me" by Ah-Ha playing in the background when writing about Woody and Jessie's first meeting. So do you think Head's right about Woody and Jessie being more than friends? A/N


	4. The grape vine

Murder is no game.

I don't own Toy Story or any of it's characters. I own any and all original characters.

A/N This is another AU human TS fic, but this had nothing to do with my other TS human fics. Hope you all like it.

Woody and Jessie drove to the Peep farm in silence, not even the radio made a sound.

"Are you mad at me again?" Woody asked, unable to take it anymore.

"No, I'm just trying to think of what to say to her. It's not like I can say 'hey I heard what happened and I'm sorry'. Maybe this isn't such a good idea," Jessie said, placing a hand to her forehead.

Woody pulled the car over and turned off the engine.

"I'm sorry," She told him.

"For what?" He asked, confused.

"For being high maintenance!"

"You are not high maintenance. Look, I don't what to say to your mother either, not to mention Bo."

Jessie sighed at the mention of her half-sister's name. "I wonder if she still hates me."

"Let's go into town, get some lunch, and we can talk about what we should say to them then."

Back at the police station, Hamm and Head had requested background reports on Woody, Jessie, and Mrs. Peep before going to see Woody's friend Baby-Face.

The nickname Baby-Face suited the sixteen-year-old boy. If it weren't for his height he would indeed look like a baby. Especially with his shaved head. Another thing about Baby-Face was that he had a prosthetic arm.

"Yeah, Woody and Jessie were at the party," Baby-Face told them.

"What time did they leave?" Det. Head asked.

"I think around eleven-thirty," Baby-Face told them.

"You think?" Asked Det. Hamm.

"Well there were a lot of people over and I couldn't keep track of everyone."

"So, what makes you think they left around eleven-thirty?" Det. Hamm asked questioned.

"Because I didn't see them after that time. Woody and Jessie aren't in any kind of trouble are they?"

"No," Det. Hamm told him.

"Then why are you asking about them?"

"That's on a need to know basis," Det. Head told him. "So tell us a little about Woody and Jessie." Det. Head knew that sometimes friends knew more about suspects and victims than their family members did.

"Woody? He's a good guy. When we first meet he was a little freaked by this," He began, waving his prosthetic arm. "But he got over it."

"Is Woody the kind of guy who'd do anything for a friend?" Asked Det. Hamm.

"You bet he is! He'd give you the shirt off his back if you needed it."

"What about Jessie?" Det. Head asked.

"Are you asking whether Woody would do anything for her or what's she like?"

"Both," Det. Head told him.

"I don't think there's anything that Woody wouldn't do for her. You know, I think he's in love with her," Baby-Face told them thoughtfully.

"So they're together?" Det. Head asked.

"I think they are. It's hard to tell with them."

"What makes you think he's in love with her?" Det. Hamm asked him.

"Because he turned down Legs Fisher!"

"Is that supposed to impress us?" Asked Det. Hamm, while silently adding '_What is it with these kids and nicknames?_'

"Well Legs is one really hot girl and she's not called Legs for nothing and, don't get me wrong, I think Jessie's a real good looking girl and all, but Legs is…"

"We get the picture," Det. Head told him.

"Legs has had it really bad for Woody ever since he defended her from Sid Phillips last year. And she had been sending him secret admirer notes and stuff like that and, a couple months ago, she finally told him and he turned her down. But Legs she won't give up, I guess that's why they left the party, Legs was really coming on to Woody strong."

"I bet Jessie didn't like that," Said Det. Head.

"She wasn't too happy, but she didn't make a scene or anything."

"No cat fights, huh?" Asked Det. Hamm.

"Nope. The thing about Jessie she tries to act happy all the time even when she's not."

"You think she keeps things bottled up?" Asked Det. Head.

"Yeah, I think so. Jessie is a real nice girl and she is very friendly and all, but sometimes I wonder if a lot of that's just an act."

"Does she ever talk about her family to you?" Asked Det. Hamm.

"Not really, I know she's had some trouble with her stepfather and that she lives with Woody and his family now. Maybe that's why it's so hard to tell if they're together or not maybe they don't want his parents to know."

"Why wouldn't they want his parents to know?" asked Det. Head.

"She is living with them. There's no way my parents would let me a date a girl who was living in the same house as me."

Woody and Jessie sat in the corner booth at the diner, away from the other patrons as they waited for their food to come.

"I don't know what my problem is," Jessie said in a low tone. "It's not like I'm worried about him being there and seeing him. This whole thing has got me so upset I can barely think. "

Woody reached his hand over the table and placed it on top of hers. "You're still worried that they think we killed him, aren't you?" Woody asked her, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Aren't you?" She asked back in the same tone.

"Jess, statistics show that in most homicides, ninety-nine percent of the time it's the spouse who did it. They'll stop looking at us and start looking at your mother," Woody told her, not realizing how callous it sounded.

Jessie pulled her hand out from under his. "That's supposed to me feel better?" She asked him in complete shock and a little disgust.

Woody put his face in his hands, realizing how what he said sounded like and what Jessie must think of him right then.

"Jessie I…" Woody began, but stopped as Legs came over with their food.

"Here you go," She said perkily, placing their food on the table and then she noticed their gloomy looks. "Trouble in paradise? You two aren't…"

"Just go away and leave us alone," Jessie told her, not waiting her to know about the murder of her stepfather.

"Please," Woody added.

"Fine," Legs said. "But Woody, call me when you're ready for a girl with nice legs and curves," She told him before walking away.

"Jessie," Woody began again once Legs was out of hearing range. "I didn't mean to say that the way it sounded. I don't want your mother to go jail or anything. I just was trying to tell you the police have other suspects to look at, not just us. I'm not doing a very good job at making you feel better am I? I really don't know what to say," Woody said with a sigh.

Jessie reached over the table and placed her hand over Woody's hand. "You're trying," She said giving him a small smile.

A/N Another chapter done, I hope liked it. I'm trying to make Woody and Jessie's relationship ambiguous, is it working? A/N


	5. Things can only get?

Murder is no game.

I don't own Toy Story or any of it's characters. I own any and all original characters.

A/N This is another AU human TS fic, but this had nothing to do with my other TS human fics. Hope you all like it.

Al McWhiggan walked into the dinner and made his way over to Woody and Jessie.

"Hi Woody; hi Jessie," He said in an admiring manner.

"Hi Al," They said in unison.

Al was the same age as them, but he was much fatter, with a mustache and wasn't very popular. Most kids found him creepy (including Woody and Jessie) but they were nice to him. They had no reason not to be.

"Did you hear the good news?" He asked eagerly.

They shook their heads - no.

"Jessie's stepfather is dead!" He said joyfully.

Woody and Jessie could only gape at him.

"Th-that's not good news!" Jessie yelled.

"Sure it is. Right Woody?"

"No, it's not Al," Woody told him.

"But Woody, I thought you hated him. I thought you both did."

"Al," Woody began. "It doesn't matter how Jessie and I felt about him. It's not good that he's dead. Look Al, Jessie and I would like to be alone. So, if you don't mind?"

"Sure," Al said, turning to leave. "Hey, maybe later you could come over to my house and hang out?"

"I don't know Al, both Jess and I are going to be really busy. Maybe some other time?" Woody suggested.

"Ok, then see you around," Al said, leaving.

"He's such a creep!" Jessie said when Al left the dinner.

"I know," Woody murmured quietly. "I wish he'd just leave us alone for good."

They ate their food in silence for a little bit.

"I guess I should ask her if there's anything I can do," Jessie suggested. "Or if she needs anything."

"That's a good idea. At least Buzz is there to help her out."

* * *

"If these two kids were anymore squeaky clean, they'd be in a nineteen fifty's children's puppets show," Det. Hamm remarked after reading the background reports on Woody and Jessie.

"And there's no dirt on Jessie's mother either," Det. Head informed him. "Oh yeah I also checked to see if Mr. Peep filed any complaints here. And it seems that he filed a complaint against Sid Phillips."

"Are ya going to keep me in suspense or are you going to tell me why?"

"He accused him of killing three of his sheep and sewing the bodies together before leaving them on his door step."

"Ew," said Det. Hamm.

* * *

Jessie took a deep breath before getting out of the car. She hadn't seen her mother or been back to the farm since day she had been kicked out.

_Five months ago._

_Woody had driven her there that day in his father's pick-up truck so she could get her things._

_"I'm really grateful for what you and your family are doing for me," Jessie told him. "I'll never be able to thank you all enough."_

_"Jess, " Woody said, then paused. "I just want you to know that I don't expect anything in return."_

_"I know. You're not that kind of guy, but thanks for saying it out loud. Makes me feel safe."_

_Mr. Peep was there when they arrived. He sneered at Jessie with hatred._

_"You get your things and then you get off my property!" He said putting his face right in front of Jessie's face._

_"That's what I intend to do," Jessie said evenly, showing no signs of fear. "So if you'll just get out of my way…"_

_"Why you!" Mr. Peep shouted getting ready to hit her again only to be stopped by Woody._

_"Get one thing straight here Peep, if you ever touch her again I swear I'll kill you!" Woody said, throwing him to the ground. "Oh yeah, I'll be making arrangements to board my horse at another place," He told him before following Jessie into the house._

_Jessie's room was in the attic despite the fact that the second floor of the farmhouse had four bedrooms._

_"Thanks for stopping him from hitting me, but don't you think you went a bit overboard?" Jessie asked once they were in her room._

_"I guess I let my hormones get in the way," Woody said, a little embarrassed. "So, let's get your stuff packed up," Woody said, about to open up a small dresser draw._

_Jessie quickly dashed over to him and put her hand on top of his. "Why don't I pack my clothes and um...clothing items and you can pack up my books?"_

_Woody then realized that the draw he was about to open probably wasn't her sock draw._

_"You're the boss," Woody said, trying to hide his embarrassment as he moved his hand away. Jessie still had her hand on his and gave his a slight squeeze._

_"Do you have everything?" Emily asked once Woody and Jessie had packed all of Jessie's things._

_"Yes," Jessie muttered._

_"Well is there anything else you want?"_

_Jessie couldn't contain the hurt and anger she felt any longer._

_"You've never cared about me have you? And you never will!"_

_"Jessie, I…" Emily began._

_"You're nothing but a selfish slut! And I hate you!" Jessie yelled before bursting into tears and running back to the pick up truck._

"You ready for this?" Woody asked, bringing her out of her flashback.

"The last time I saw her, I called her a slut and told her I hated her."

"I know I was there," Woody said. "Look Jess, if she doesn't want us here then we'll just go."

Emily answered the door; it looked like she had been crying.

"Jessie," She said softly.

"Hi," Jessie said. "The police came to the Inn and told us what happened to Mr. Peep."

"Come in," Emily said, stepping aside to let Woody and Jessie in.

"You're looking well," Emily said, sitting down. Woody and Jessie sat down as well. You could cut the awkwardness in the room with a knife. "Working at the Inn seems to agree with you."

"I guess," Jessie said.

"How are you doing in school?" Emily asked.

"I'm doing okay," Jessie said. This was not what she was expecting. Now that Mr. Peep was dead, was Emily trying to be super mom? "Look, if you need anything or if there's anything I can do…"

"What you can do is confess to the police that you murdered my father you tramp!" Bo yelled coming into the living room.

"Bo!" Emily shouted.

"I did not kill your father and I am not a tramp!" Jessie yelled.

"I heard what dad said about you. He said the only reason you're working at the Inn is so you can sleep with Woody more easily!"

Emily and Woody were both too stunned to react, but Jessie wasn't.

"I am not sleeping with Woody!" She yelled, jumping up "I've never slept with Woody! And I will never sleep with Woody!"

"Never?" Woody yelled, jumping up. "What do you mean never?"

"Now is not the time to talk about this," Jessie hissed at him.

"Why never? What did I do wrong?"

Bo burst into tears and ran up to her room.

"Woody, go outside and wait for me now!"

"Right," Woody said, suddenly realizing that he had just made this whole situation ten times more awkward than it already had been.

A/N Another chapter done! A/N


	6. Words get in the way

Murder is no game.

I don't own Toy Story or any of it's characters. I own any and all original characters.

A/N This is another AU human TS fic, but this had nothing to do with my other TS human fics. Hope you all like it.

Once outside, Woody made his way over to the barn where he knew Buzz would be.

"Hey Buzz," Woody greeted when he walked into the barn.

"Woody!" Buzz exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought Jessie over to see her mom. The police came to the Inn and told us what happened."

"Why'd the police come and tell you?"

"They wanted to interview us," Woody said. "Need any help with whatever it is your doing?" He asked Buzz, wanting to change the subject.

"Yeah, I got to load these crates. So Jessie's in the house talking to her mother?"

"Yeah, she wanted to talk to her mother alone."

* * *

Hamm and Head drove to the Phillips' farm. Mr. Phillips led them to Sid, who was in the garage, making a sculptor out of toy parts.

"These detectives would like to talk to you," Mr. Phillips told his son. "What did you do now?" He then demanded.

"Nothing!" Sid protested.

"Then why do these two detectives want to see you?" Mr. Phillips asked his son.

"I don't know! Ask them!" Sid told him.

"We'll ask the questions if you don't mind." Det. Head informed the two of them.

"Did you know a Fred Peep?" Det. Hamm asked him.

"What did that nut say I've done now?" Sid asked.

"He didn't, he's dead," Det. Hamm told him.

"Whoa, no way man! I didn't do it!" Sid told them, panicking.

"But you killed sheep and sewed them together?" Asked Det. Head.

"I didn't do that either! He accused me of that just because of my art," Sid told them. "He killed his own sheep himself and sewn them together."

"And just how do you know that?" Det. Hamm asked.

"Because I saw him do it. He was right near our property border."

Det. Hamm and Det. Head weren't sure whether they believed Sid or not. They asked him where he had been when Mr. Peep was killed. Sid said he was home baby-sitting his little sister Hannah, which his father confirmed.

"Do you know a Woody Pride?" Det. Head asked.

"He isn't dead too is he?" Sid questioned.

"No, so do you know him or not?"

"Yeah, I know the golden boy. I bet he killed Mr. Peep." Sid told them.

"What makes you say that?" Det. Hamm asked him.

"Peep's daughter Bo. She's friends with Hannah and I overheard her tell Hannah that she heard Woody threaten to kill her father."

"Mr. Phillips, we'd like to talk to your daughter," Said Det. Hamm.

"Right, come with me," Phillips replied.

"Bo's father is dead?" Hannah exclaimed in shock.

"I'm afraid so," Det. Head told her.

"Was h-he murdered?" Hannah asked them, wide-eyed.

"Yes he was," Det. Head answered.

"Then Woody really did mean what he said! I mean…"

"Hannah," Her father said. "Tell the detectives what you know."

"I only know what Bo told me," Hannah pointed out.

"And what did Bo tell you?" Det. Hamm asked.

"She told me that, one night, she picked up the phone to call our friend Molly when she heard her father and Woody on the phone fighting about something and Woody said he'd kill him. But I never thought Woody would do something like that! He always seemed so nice." Hannah told him.

Head and Hamm looked at one another; it was time to go back to the Peep farm.

* * *

It was an hour later when Woody and Buzz finished loading the crates. Woody looked towards the barn doors and saw Jessie leave the house.

"I'd better be going," Woody said, leaving the barn. "See you at school!"

He jogged over to the car and opened Jessie's door for her, hoping that his small show of shivery would lessen the overall impact of her wrath. He knew he was in for it and he knew he deserved it. He knew that he had made things worse between Jessie and Bo. Suddenly, a wave of embarrassment hit him. He had just revealed how much he wanted Jessie. Oh he wanted her all right, but he always kept himself under control; he hadn't taken a warm or a hot shower ever since the day Jessie moved in. He thought back to what he had said before Jessie had ordered him outside. He may just as well have just said that he wanted to take Jessie then and there before asking Bo and her mother to the leave room. The worst part was this **WAS** what he thought about half of the time, hence the cold showers. It wasn't out of lust; Woody knew that. If it were lust, then he would be with Legs Fisher by now. Jessie now knew that he wanted to take their relationship to the next level and not only her, but Bo and their mother did as well. What if Mrs. Peep called his parents and told them? What would they say - do?

Once they both in the car, he braced himself for what was to come.

"**WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU**?" Jessie screamed at him. "What. Did you take stupid pills today?"

"I…you…" Woody began.

"It's bad enough that you had to act like that in front of Bo; I could forgive that. But in front of my mother? What were you thinking?"

"You said you'd never sleep with me!" Woody yelled, only making things worse for himself. "I'm a seventeen year old boy with hormones!"

"That's no excuse!" Jessie said, exasperated. "I have hormones too!"

"Well, you don't act like you do." Woody found himself saying.

"And how would you like to me act? Like Legs Fisher?" Jessie asked angrily.

"No," Woody said. "It's just…"

"Just what?"

"Why never?" He asked half-heartedly. He knew he was already in trouble, so he might as well ask.

Jessie sighed and thought of how ironic it was to have this kind of conversation in a car. "It has nothing to do with you. I just want to wait till I'm married," Jessie told him.

"Then why didn't you say you were never going to sleep with me till we got married?" Woody asked angrily.

"Because we're not engaged!" Jessie yelled.

"Well, we will be someday!" Woody murmured, shocking himself as he said these words.

The look on Jessie's face was beyond shocked; in fact, it also matched the look on Woody's face. An awkward, uneasy silence hung between them within the air. Both unsure whether Woody had truly meant what he said. After what seemed like an eternity (which in reality was just a few minutes) Jessie said: "We should head back."

"Yeah, that chicken coop isn't going to build itself," Woody added.

A/N Things do not look good for Woody do they? A/N


	7. Breakable girls

Murder is no game.

I don't own Toy Story or any of it's characters. I own any and all original characters.

A/N This a another AU human TS fic, but this had nothing to do with my other TS human fics. Hope you all like it. A/N

Bo was lying face down on her bed when she heard a sound at the staircase and found herself wishing it was Woody, coming to tell her that he loved her, but she know it wasn't; the steps were too light.

"Bo?" Her mother gingerly asked.

"I hate her, I hate her, I hate her!" Bo chanted tearfully.

"Why?" Emily asked, sitting down on the bed. "Because the boy you have a crush on, cares for her inside."

"Yes!"

"That's no real reason to hate your sister."

"She's not my sister! She's just a mistake you had!" Bo yelled.

"Don't you ever let me hear you talk about your sister like that again! She was not a mistake! I was happy when I found out I was going to have her! Her father was happy too! We were happy! I was happy..." Emily said softly before getting up and leaving Bo's room.

Bo watched her mother leave and wondered, for the first time, whether she had been the mistake. Before Jessie had arrived to live with them, Bo had never known her mother had been married before. At first, she had been excited about the idea of having a big sister. What would Jessie be like? In her mind, Bo could see what the two of them would do together. They'd go clothes shopping; do each other's make-up; talk about boys and go on double dates - her with Woody and Jessie with Buzz. Oh yes, she had wanted to set Jessie up with Buzz before she even arrived.

But Jessie wasn't like what Bo hoped she'd be like. She didn't even look like their mother and Jessie wasn't into girly clothes, like Bo was, or make up; she didn't even have any experience with boys she could share with Bo.

Buzz acted so shy and nervous around Jessie that you'd think he had never seen a teenage girl before. But Woody didn't; he called Jessie pretty the first time he met her and they hadn't known that Bo had been outside the barn door and had heard everything he said.

Woody had come between the half sisters. He hadn't meant to and he hated that, because of him, he had caused Jessie even more pain. When Woody had called Jessie pretty, it hadn't been because he had been hitting on her; he meant it. But he had thought that telling her she was pretty would put her at ease.

It wasn't love at first sight for them, though their first encounter had lead to some playful flirting - boy meets girl type of thing. It wasn't supposed to mean or lead to anything; they both knew that. But Bo didn't. It was then that Bo decided she hated Jessie.

Bo had met Woody when she was eleven and when he was fifteen. She fell for him hard and wasn't afraid to let him know. Woody was kind of flattered about the crush, but was also uncomfortable about it too, giving the age difference and how forward Bo was. So he didn't know how to handle her advances. Bo interpreted Woody's behavior as being shy, therefore having a crush on her also. And then Jessie came along and he called HER pretty.

In a way, Bo had helped in bringing Woody and Jessie closer together. Jessie had felt so unwanted at the Peep farm and she just needed a friend: someone she could talk too; someone on her side. Jessie felt that she couldn't really talk to Buzz about how she felt. He was nice and all, but he worked for her mother and stepfather when Woody didn't.

Jessie found that she really could talk too Woody about everything and anything and that Woody felt the same way with her. Even though he didn't have a bad home life, he felt like he was under a lot of pressure, having to be the perfect son, a perfect student and a perfect friend and Jessie understood how that felt - trying to be perfect all the time.

They never meant to become more than friends. It was just the more time they spent together, and got know each other better, they began to feel more than friendship for one another. They could make each other smile and laugh. Woody could make Jessie forget her unhappy home life for a while and Jessie made him feel as though he could truly be himself around her.

They tried to fight their feelings for one another, not wanting to hurt Bo or their friendship. But Bo could see their attraction to one another; the longing gazes and lingering hand touches. Yes, Bo spied on them for the most part but they never did anything that was worth Bo crying over, except for one time.

Bo had been up in the hayloft hiding, watching Woody show Jessie how to brush Bullseye when she noticed that he had his hand over hers and that he was standing closely behind her - too close for her liking of course. It almost looked like something out of those smutty romance novels that show a man and woman, on the cover, next to each other in a suggestive pose.

Both Woody and Jessie's eyes were closed and they had looked as though they were lost within a state of pure bliss. Bo watched Jessie lean her head back into Woody. She had seen Woody wrap his free arm around Jessie's waist with Jessie's hand, for the most part, on top of his.

For Woody and Jessie, it was just a stolen moment since nothing else happened, but for Bo it broke her heart. Later that night she and Jessie had fought over Woody. Jessie had been shocked that Bo had been spying on her and Woody. Bo then accused Jessie of seducing Woody before Mr. Peep demanded to know what perverted thing Jessie had been doing with Woody in front of his little girl.

Jessie denied doing anything like that with Woody, which was the truth. But Mr. Peep didn't believe her.

When Jessie had been kicked out, Bo soon found out that, not only would Jessie be living with the Pride's, but that Woody would be boarding Bullseye somewhere else. And this only broke her heart down even more; Jessie had won but what Bo didn't know, was that both she and her father, due to their actions, had truly brought Woody and Jessie together. She didn't know that, after their mother had told Jessie that couldn't live them anymore, Jessie had cried for an hour and that, when Woody went to comfort her, he had kissed her and before apologizing because he knew she was vulnerable. Bo didn't know that, later that day, Woody and Jessie had pretended to brush it off as just one of those things.

Bo didn't know that, for a week, Woody and Jessie still tried to fight their ever-growing attraction to one another because they still didn't want to hurt Bo anymore than they already had.

But they couldn't anymore - living together and seeing each other everyday just added fuel to the fires burning within them. Bo didn't know that Woody was tired of worrying about hurting her when she had caused Jessie so munch pain. Bo didn't know that Jessie just wanted to be happy.

Bo didn't know that Woody was only person who made Jessie happy.

Bo didn't know about Woody and Jessie's first true kiss. How it had been on the staircase that lead to the laundry room. Jessie had been bringing down a bag of bed linens down to be washed and Woody had been bringing a basket of clean tablecloths up when they collided into one another, sending both the bag and the basket tumbling down to the floor of the basement when Woody's steadied Jessie in her position with his hands at her waist. And their eyes locked, they couldn't even form words to speak. But their eyes said everything; telling the other to kiss them.

Bo didn't know that they had kissed each so hungrily that it almost hurt and that they had spent the next hour sprawled on steps to the laundry room making out; forgetting the world around them.

Bo only knew about her pain and her broken heart...

A/N Yes this was filler chapter, but at least their some insight on the some of the relationships. I hope no one was confused. Don't worry next chapter was focus on more of the mystery. A/N


	8. Tall tale

Murder is no game.

I don't own Toy Story or any of it's characters. I own any and all original characters.

A/N This a another AU human TS fic, but this had nothing to do with my other TS human fics. Hope you all like it. A/N

Once again Det. Hamm and Det. Head found themselves going back to the Peep farm. They hated having to bother Mrs. Peep at a time like this, but Bo had information she didn't tell them about before.

Emily was surprised to see them again.

"Have-have you found anything?" Emily asked.

"We'd like to talk to your daughter, Bo," Det. Hamm said.

"Bo? But why?"

"We believe she has information about your husband's murder."

"I'll call her down."

"No, no!" Bo cried when they asked her about what she had overheard. "Woody didn't kill my father! It-it-it was Jessie! Jessie killed him! I-I saw her do it!"

"Bo! What are you saying?" Emily asked, shocked.

"How did she kill him?" Det. Hamm asked, not believing her.

"She attacked him!" Bo exclaimed.

"With what?" He asked

"Her fists, she-she just kept on hitting him!"

Det. Hamm shook his head - no.

"Listen little girl!" Det. Head told Bo angrily. "Murder is no game! Now, I don't care what the beef is with your sister, but we want the truth and we want it now!"

Again, Bo burst into tears.

"It's true! I did hear Woody threaten my father," Bo sniffed.

"What did you hear?" Det. Hamm asked.

"He told my father to stop calling Jessie and to leave her alone before saying that, if he did anything to hurt her, he'd kill him. But I know in my heart it wasn't Woody who killed him!"

"Bo," Emily began "Please go to your room. I'd like to talk to the detectives alone."

"Yes mom," Bo said feeling like she just made things worse for everyone.

Once Bo was, again, back in her room, Emily turned to the detectives and said: "It's a classic story; two sisters, one boy. The boy prefers the older sister to the younger sister."

"Tough," Det. Hamm murmured.

"I'll talk to her about what she tried to do," Emily told them.

"Your husband didn't get along with your older daughter, did he?" Asked Head.

"No, Fred hated her," Emily answered.

"Why?" Questioned Det. Hamm.

"Because she was his step-daughter. He didn't need any other reason," Emily told them. There was a sense of anger and a hint of bitterness within her voice. "I had to beg him to let Jessie live with us and I had to act like I didn't care about her to make him happy," There was a dark edge to her voice by now. "I know why Woody threatened him over the phone."

"You do?" Det. Head asked, surprised.

"Fred would call Jessie at the Inn and threaten her often," Emily told them.

"How would he threaten her?" Det. Hamm asked.

"He'd threaten to kill her," Emily said, biting back a sob.

"Why didn't you ever call the police about it?" Det. Head asked.

"I…I was afraid too. I was afraid of what he'd do to me," She said, too ashamed to look either detective in the eyes.

"He attacked you, didn't he?" Det. Hamm asked her softly.

Emily nodded. "I have to plan his funeral," Emily said, changing the subject. "When will they release his body to me?"

"You'll have to go to the corners office," Det. Hamm told her.

Woody and Jessie resumed their work on the chicken coop without another word said to one another. Woody didn't even know what to say to Jessie at that moment. First, there was his outburst at the Peep farm and then there was the scene in the car when he told her that, someday, they'd be engaged. He bit his lip to keep himself from sighing. He and Jessie had known each other for a year and five months and had been together for those five months. Jessie most likely thought he was some kind of freak. But was the idea so far off?

They were seventeen after all and, next year, they'd be in college and then, after college, they would have to find a job. Maybe then they could get married, if they were still together of course? And he really hoped they would be. He couldn't see himself with anyone else and he didn't want to think about her with someone else either.

God, was he in love with her? He didn't know. He felt so confused. His mind traveled back to five months ago.

He was missing dinner since he was riding Bullseye longer then usual, but he couldn't help it. He needed to clear his mind and riding Bullseye was the only way he could do that. He'd been trying to sort out his feelings for Jessie. Needless to say he wasn't able too. After he put Bullseye away in the stall at the Peep barn, he'd go over to the farmhouse and ask if he could use the phone to call his mother, who was most likely worried about him. Maybe if he was real lucky they'd ask him to stay for dinner? Either way, he'd get to see Jessie again.

As he walked to the farmhouse he saw the front door open before someone dashed out. A second later he realized that it had been Jessie. He knew her profile too well and he also knew something was wrong. So he quickened his step. He was by her side in no time. He saw that she had her hand to her lower lip.

"Jess?" He began to murmur, before seeing the blood pouring over her hand. "Oh my God! Jess, what happened?" He asked, panic in his voice at the sight of her being hurt.

"Mr. Peep hit me," Jessie somehow managed to mumble whilst trying to hold her lip together to stop the bleeding. "He split my lip."

Woody felt a sudden urge to run into the farmhouse and beat Mr. Peep senseless for hitting Jessie.

"I hit him back," Jessie mumbled again, blood still coming out.

Woody quickly grabbed his bandanna and handed it to Jessie. It may have not been the cleanest thing, but it was better than nothing. Jessie took it and held it to her lip.

Woody knew he couldn't just leave her there - there was no way he would anyway. He needed to take her somewhere to get her fixed up. His first thought was to take her to the hospital, but then thought against it. Hospital emergency rooms where always over packed and it took forever for someone to see you. His mom! She would know what to do.

He placed his arm around Jessie's shoulder, leading her to his car. Jessie didn't ask where they were going; she just trusted him to take her someplace safe.

His mother had been ready to bite Woody's head off for being late for dinner and not calling; but then she saw Woody enter the kitchen through the back door with a still bleeding Jessie.

"Oh my God!" His mother yelled. "What happened? Were you two in an accident?"

"No," Woody answered, trying to keep his voice even. "Jessie's step-father hit her." The next thing Woody knew, his mother had taken Jessie away from him and was leading her down the hall whilst saying:

"You poor dear."

"Don't worry son," His father said to him. "Your mother will take good care of her. Why don't you eat some dinner?"

Woody complied, but wasn't very hungry - not after seeing Jessie hurt.

"She's staying here tonight," Woody said to his father. "I'll pay for her stay here, out of my allowance."

"She's your friend Woody; of course she can stay the night."

Later that night, after Woody's mom had fixed up Jessie's lip, she and Woody were sat in the Inn's basement, which had been fixed up as a wreck room for Woody and his friends. They were watching Woody's DVD's, which were mainly a collection of old Western shows. Woody had his arm around Jessie and she was resting her head on his shoulder as she held an ice pack to her lip. They both ended up falling asleep on the sofa.

Mrs. Pride had called Emily before telling her that Jessie was spending the night at the Inn.

Woody remembered how nice it had been waking up the next morning to find her next to him within his arms. Maybe he was in love with her? Woody stole a glance at her. Jessie was hard at work on the chicken coop, taking out her frustrations on the nails and wood.

A/N So I'm going to end this chapter here. This is like a half a filler chapter. A/N


	9. Mama said

Murder is no game.

I don't own Toy Story or any of it's characters. I own any and all original characters.

A/N This is another AU human TS fic, but this had nothing to do with my other TS human fics. Hope you all like it. A/N

Jessie's mind was reeling in so many different directions that she felt that, at any minute, her brain was going to split and leak out through her nose. Yes, this whole day was on one major headache for her, because of her stepfather's murder; Woody's stupid outbursts; the conversation with her mother; what Woody said in the car; and just about everything.

She thought back to the conversation she had with her mother after ordering Woody out of the house.

_Jessie and Emily said nothing at first. Jessie had been trying to think of what to say next when Emily finally said;_

_"Don't let him pressure you."_

_"Woody isn't like that," Jessie instantly told her._

_"Don't be naïve Jessie," Emily told her in a motherly fashion. "You're living in the same household with him and he is your boyfriend."_

_"Yeah, I do live in the same household with him and his parents. Look, I told you Woody's not like that, so can we just drop it?"_

_"Fine," Emily said, crossing her arms._

_"I didn't kill him!" Jessie suddenly blurted out, wanting to get it out of her system. "Despite…despite how I felt about him, I didn't do it. Please believe me." Jessie didn't know why, but she needed to have her mother truly believe her._

_"I do," Emily said softly, letting out a sigh before admitting: "I'd like you to move back home."_

_"What?" Jessie asked in utter disbelief._

_"You wouldn't have to live in the attic," Emily hastily said. "You could have one of the second floor bedrooms."_

_"Why?" Jessie asked, a knot forming in her stomach; like when she saw the Pride's pet cat catch a mouse before killing it or when Woody's little dog Buster came running over with a dead squirrel or a dead rabbit in its mouth that he had killed. So innocent looking, and yet they could be so deadly too. She suppressed a shudder. Her mother looked like she had been crying, but she wasn't crying now, yet she didn't seem like a merry or a black widow. Nonetheless Jessie suddenly felt uneasy and starting wishing that her mother's reason, for wanting Jessie to move back to the farm, was Cinderella like._

_"You're my daughter and I want you home with me again. I want you, Bo and I to be a family."_

_Her answer sounded hollow to Jessie, causing Jessie to then feel the sudden urge to throw up._

_"And besides," Emily continued. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to be living in the same house as your boyfriend, who obviously-"_

_"I thought you said you'd drop the subject," Jessie pointed out, feeling her cheeks heat up as she found herself thinking about herself and Woody in that...'way'. She shook her head._

_"Please think about it?" Emily asked her._

_"All right," Jessie found herself answering._

_"Are you going to come to your stepfather's funeral?"_

_"Only if you want me to come."_

_"I want you to come." Emily answered softly, and Jessie had to force back a sigh._

_"Then I'll come,"_

_"Jessie, are you sure can handle Woody?" Emily asked again._

_"Yes, I can handle him," Jessie said through grit teeth._

_"Jessie, if you should change your mind about sleeping with Woody - not that I want you to, because, believe me, you are much too young-"_

_"I know that," Jessie interrupted. She really wanted to clobber Woody at that moment._

_"Well, if you do, please promise me you will use protection?"_

_"Of course I would!" Jessie exclaimed as she felt her cheeks burning again. "You think I want to get pregnant?"_

_"It's not just getting pregnant. You can get diseases-"_

_"I know that!" Jessie yelled. God, she wanted to talk about something else! Anything else!_

_"You don't seem too worried!" Emily snapped._

_"Woody's never been with anyone else," Jessie told her._

_"And how do you know that?" Emily asked with her hands on her hips._

_"Because he never had a girlfriend before me."_

_"That doesn't mean anything." She commented. She was right and Jessie knew it._

_"Look, I'm not going to sleep with him, okay? And if he tries anything, I know how to defend myself. So can we please, PLASE finally drop it?"_

_"All right. So do you like working at the Inn?"_

_"It's alright. The pay's good," Jessie began. "Will you be needing any help here?" She didn't even know why she was asking and she wasn't even sure why she was offering to help. She owed her mother nothing._

_"I don't know," Emily said, placing her hand to her forehead. "Maybe I'll hire another farm hand or sell off some of the stock or the land? Maybe I should just sell the whole damn farm and move into town. I just don't know..."_

_"I should get going," Jessie murmured. She wanted to leave: She didn't know what else to say to her mother and she really needed to yell at Woody._

The conversation still fresh in her mind, she found her anger over Woody boiling up again. After not seeing or speaking to her mother for five months, it certainly had been a surprise when Emily had started talking about whether or not she and Woody were going to sleep together. She knew her mother would never let it go. Her mother was going to wonder, from now on, if she and Woody had slept together and Jessie didn't want her mother thinking like that about her.

"I really ought to beat you up!" Jessie suddenly snapped at Woody.

"Was the conversation between you and your mother really that bad?" Woody asked, understanding why she was yelling at him.

"Was it really that bad?" Jessie repeated angrily, waving her hands and the hammer in the air. "Do you have any idea what my mother is going to wonder every time she thinks of me?"

"No," Woody answered, fearfully removing the hammer from Jessie's hand.

"If she's going to be a grand-mother anytime soon!"

"So what I said was a main topic, I take it?"

"What do you think?"

"Look, I said I was sorry. It was wrong and stupid of me. I didn't think! I just acted on hormonal impulse. Okay, verbal-hormonal impulse." Woody corrected.

"Did we just stumble into an episode of Bayard's Lake?" Jessie asked in a dread pan voice. God, he sounded just like one of the characters.

Woody frowned; his apology was not going over well with her.

"Why do you care about what your mother thinks anyway?" He asked.

"Because I just do! I don't want my mother thinking like that about me! Mr. Peep was calling me names and thinking those things about me and I'm tired of it!"

"But you said-"

"She thinks I might change my mind, which I'm not going too and she doesn't think too highly of you," Jessie said, crossing her arms. "I have a headache. I can't work anymore."

Mr. and Mrs. Pride could sense something bothering Woody and Jessie. They also noticed that Jessie seemed on edge.

"Is something wrong?" Mrs. Pride asked during dinner.

Woody clutched his fork tightly - boy was there ever.

"I went to see Emily today," Jessie told her. "We had a long talk."

"Oh?" Mr. Pride murmured out of curiosity.

"She wants me to go to Mr. Peep's funeral."

"I'll go with you," Woody automatically said.

"She also wants to me to move back in with her and Bo," Jessie added softly.

It took all of Woody's inner strength to not scream, 'You can't!'. Nonetheless, he knew that Jessie could if she wanted too and he was tilting on the verge that stood between hot water and thin ice so he knew better than to try and tell Jessie what she couldn't do.

"She asked me to think about it and I told her I would," Jessie added.

"It's your decision, Jessie," Mrs. Pride told her. "You have too do what you think is best."

Later that night, as Woody got ready to walk Buster, he asked Jessie if she wanted to come with him. But she said no, claiming that she wanted to be alone to think.

Woody walked down the road with the small dog and with a flashlight within his hand in order to light up the path before him. What he didn't know was that someone was watching very move, silently taking pictures of him...

A/N Here's a good place to stop. I know another filler chapter. Next one won't be. A/N


End file.
